Picture frames and frames for diplomas, awayrds, licenses, and many other types of important documents have been known for a long time. Through the years many types of frames have appeared on the open market.
However, all of the known frames, whether they are used for pictures or any other type document considered worthy of a frame, are usually provided with a glass pane to protect the picture. The main disadvantage of the use of glass is the fact that it is easily broken. Another drawback of most known frames is the fact that some form of attachment is needed to hang them ona wall or other supporting surface. Usually, a pair of eye-screws are threaded into the frame and either strands of picture wire or strong twine are looped through the eye-screws and then hung on a nail or other type of picture hook.
The instant invention also finds use as a grave marker, for either humans or pets. As a result of this particular use it was designed with the knowledge that the frame would constantly be exposed to the elements. In northern climates, snow, ice, sleet and rain where the factors to be considered. While in the southern climates, rain, heat and moisture were the main considerations.
Another use for the subject invention is aboard boats and ships where certificates and licenses of various types are required to be displayed in a prominant location, thus again exposing the documents to the elements. As can be seen from the above discussion there are an almost unlimited number of needs which the subject invention may be used to satisfy.